A Journey entertwines through spirits
by Sharpsnout
Summary: Kurama finds a boy hunted by demons, the boy claims to not know why, but is there more to the boy then meets the eyes? More that the boy himself doesnt even realize. Chap 4 up. RR
1. Ku

Disclaimer: I own Ku and his mother…and the demons too…but they are for sale!! Hehe kiddin…everything else belongs to the creators of Yu Yu Hakusho…hence Kurama as an example…so creators not me…oh well…but if there are no objections I'll take Hiei…*sees hands raised in objection* aw man….well it was worth a shot…*grins* ya…so read…I'll catch you at the end!!

                                                            *******************

            Running barefooted steps echoed as they hit the pavement, cutting though the silent night like a katana through butter. Unaware to Kurama, the owner of the footsteps was fast approaching. Suddenly the streetlight outlined a shadow standing on the wall above him, as a boy of no more then 12 clothed in PJs, landed in front of him. Kurama could feel high amount of spirit energy coming from this boy, who by appearance was just a human child.

            "Excuse me," the boy said stumbling a bit tying to regain his balance, nearly bumping into Kurama, he looked around quickly. Kurama could hear heavier steps approaching fast and demonic energy at its peak. The boy's exhausted face changed to that of a panicked one, he looked and quickly hopped behind a group of trashcans. He peeked back out and looked at Kurama, putting his finger to his lips he made a 'shh' sound and ducked back down. Not a moment too soon, as three demons landed in front of Kurama.

            "Has a boy passed by this way?" Kurama looked over to the cans, where between the cans he could see the boy looking out a look of terror on his face as he shook his head forcefully, he held his hands together in a prayer silently begging Kurama not to give away his position.

            "I have not seen anyone tonight." Kurama said

            "You lie human, where is the boy," the largest of the demons said, he looked around and sniffed the air. "I smell fear and its coming from over here." The demons made their way towards the boy. The smaller demon got there first, he was about to push the cans away when suddenly his head fell from his body, it landed as the body slumped down. The boy's eyes grew wide with even more fear then before as he quickly leaned into the wall. Seconds later the other demon's torso separated from its lower body. Now only the large demon remained he stayed on his feet for less then 5 seconds as the demon split into two halves before both halves fell to the ground. The boy jammed his hands to his face covering his eyes; he jumped more as Kurama moved the cans aside. 

            "Its all right you can come out," the boy timidly stood up and walked out from behind the cans.

            "How…did…" the boy stammered "did you…." Unable to get the words out slowly he backed away from Kurama, but not watching where he was backing up too fell over one of the bodies and hit the ground hard. He stared at the body for a moment before hurriedly crawling on his back getting away from it and the one who had killed them.

            "You don't have to be afraid; I'm not going to hurt you." Kurama said gently he stepped over the body towards the boy. The boy stopped when he backed into a wall and looked at him the look of terror present in his eyes. 

"How can I trust you?"

"You can trust me, I won't hurt you,"

"You killed those…whatever…they are,"

"Demons," Kurama said kneeling 

"Demons?" the boy exclaimed fearfully then paused, he looked at his hands for a moment; Kurama could see small drops of blood on them.

"My name is Kurama," the boy stood up and swallowed a little glancing at the slaughtered demons carefully. 

            "Ku," he said softly "my name is Ku," 

            "How long have they been chasing you?" Ku shrugged and looked up at Kurama,

            "I'm not exactly sure, my mother, she woke me up and told me to run she wouldn't specify what it was that was comi-" Ku stopped short his eyes growing wide with fear and concern, "My mother! She is back at the shrine, I've got to get back; she's in danger!" He took off running, climbing the wall and sprinting down the alley, faster then he had running from the demons. His mother was his only thought, she was all he had she had protected him now it was his turn to do the same.

            "Ku wait!" He heard Kurama's voice call his name, but it didn't slow him. He didn't stop until he reached the bottom of the hill leading up to the shrine he had lived with his mother his entire life. He could see smoke rising from the top of the hill.

            "Mother," Ku said his heart racing "MOTHER!" He ran up the steps and stopped short, the shrine itself was totally ablaze. "Mother?" he called about run into the shrine when he heard his mother's voice calling his name. "Where are you?!" he said looking around frantically.

            "Ku…I…I'm…ov..over here," she said, Ku looked towards the voice. His mother was lying on the ground a few feet from the fire. He slide on the ground landing near her,

            "Momma?" he said softly,

            "Ku, are you all right?"

            "I'm fine, what's going on?" his mother looked up into his face and put her hand to his cheek,

            "Ku it is not safe here, you…you must leave, your life is…is...in terrible danger." Ku felt someone come up behind him, when he turned it was Kurama, he knelt down next to the boy and put two fingers on her throat feeling her pulse.

            "come on your going to get better, your going to be fine"

            "Ku, you must go now!"

            "I wont leave you," he felt her hand hold his face as tears streamed down, he held her hand tightly pressing it to his face.

            "Ku, I've done everything I could to protect you from the truth, now you must face it my son."

            "Face what?" he said between gulps 

            "De..mons," she said trying to get the words out "I...I love you Ku, I wi…will always be…be...with you…" she took one final breath before her hand dropped from his face,

            "Mother? Mother no," he swallowed and shook her arm "wake up, please don't leave me." He leaned closer to her and put his head on her stomach sobbing quietly. It didn't take long for his sobs to turn into weak silent sobbing and then to pass out from exhaustion. Kurama looked back at the completely engulfed home there would be no saving it. He felt another peak of Demonic energy coming at them quickly. He couldn't leave the boy he would be dead in a matter of moments. If demons where indeed after this boy, Kurama wanted to know why, he carefully pulled Ku's arm around his shoulder and lifted him up. He had to get him to the Spirit World, Koenma would have the answers, at least he hoped.

                                    ******************

            Ok so did you like? I know it was short but it was only the first chapter, next one will be longer I swear…so if you would be so kind and tell me what you thought…no flames but constructive criticism is always welcome. The next chapter will be up soon! Till then!

                                                *bows*

                                    Sharpsnout


	2. Spirit World

Disclaimer: I own Ku and that's it…Clear Shadow owns Rika whose mentioned in the chapter but I think makes an apperince in the next one…I think….gotta check that, everything else belongs to the creatures of Yu Yu Hakusho, who are not me so whatcha gonna do….

Review thanks:

                        Lazy me. Doesn't want to sign in. ^_^:  hehehehehe….silly you…anyways…Yes I know Ku and Ashi have SOME similarities, mothers killed by demons and half fox demon, BUT the similarities really end there. Ku's father started out a nice demon guy…then got corrupted by his own power that he tried to suppress for Ku's mother. More about that too come in next chappie though…So I know about the senseing a similarity between them; I saw it when I was writing the first chapter, I was like….ooops….my bad. But don't worry they are completely different, no more similarities…Dankeshin for your review!!! Update stuff soon!!

Suki-Saki-14: You mean….very mean….Hehehehe kidding, I can take a joke, I really appreciate you bein the first one too review. I'm glad you like it, and I forgive you only if you review for this chapter too….

Ok that's the reviews….Please send more!....But more 'bout that too come at the end….See ya!!

******************

            To say the mini ruler of Spirit World was a little surprised at Kurama's surprise visit would be a complete understatement and too say he wasn't in shock about Kurama's unconscious companion would be like saying Kurama's rose whip doesn't slice and dice. In fact by the time Kurama had laid the boy on the floor giving his arms a rest, a large crowd of ogres had formed in the hall all asking the same question, "Who's the human?" While the ogres muttered too themselves about the boy, Kurama explained to Koenma what was going on.

            "Demons you say?" the ruler said sitting at his desk. "What would demons want with a human child? I mean unless their after his soul,"

            "That is one of the reasons I brought Ku here, I have a feeling there's more too him then meets the eye." Koenma leaned forward and looked up at the ceiling, tapping his fingers against his chin thinking,

            "Ku? That name sounds familiar I know I've heard it before. There is something vaguely familiar about this situation it's as if I've read about it before. Hm…" he paused for a moment and stood on the desk yelling at the ogres "Hey you nosy bodies give him some breathing room! Go do something productive!" quickly the ogres all scattered, some running into one another with a quick apology then scattering away. "Ogre come here,"

            "Yes Koenma sir?" the blue ogre asked coming up next too Koenma 

            "I need you too go through all the files containing the name Ku and demons."

            "All the files sir?" Ogre said his mouth dropping a little.

            "Yes all the files. And get Rika too come here we may need her…expertise,"

            "Right away sir," he said and scampered off. Koenma sighed and looked over at Ku, who lay still, curled up in such a tight little ball that his feet where hidden beneath his body, one arm was draped over his face hiding it. The only thing that could really be seen was his reddish tan hair. 

            "Should we wake him up?" he asked Kurama shook his head

            "No I think it would be best too let him sleep, he'll awake soon and realize this experience was not just a bad dream." He said softly and Koenma nodded in agreement.

                                    **********

Kurama was right; Ku did think all that had happened was just a bad dream. He rolled over stretching his arms and legs out of the fetal position he had been in yawning and curling back up again. It had been all a bad dream; he was home in his own bed which for some odd reason felt like the floor. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps and curled up even more. His mother was coming to wake up for school, the last place Ku wanted too go to, no one liked him there, they called him a freak and teased him horribly, saying he was different then them and didn't belong.

 Feeling something soft tickle his nose, Ku sneezed waking himself up. He looked around expecting too be in his room; not in a large room lying on tile floor. He moved to rub his eyes and stared at his hands or should I say paws. Ku stared at them his mouth dropping; quickly he looked at the rest of him. He wasn't human anymore. His bushy tail twitched and he swallowed in shock what had happened too him. Had the guy he had met, Kurama done this too him? Ku looked down on the floor; his reflection stared back at him, the reflection of a fox. He tried to yell in terror but all that came out was a yelp. Unstably Ku stood up on all fours; then trying to maintain his balance tried standing on two legs, quickly hitting the ground hard. Looking around quickly Ku took off running on all fours, slipping on the slippery floor a few times as he tried to maintain his balance, before slamming into a wall. 

"Easy Ku, its all right you just need to calm down." Ku looked up at the voice and saw Kurama standing in front of him; next too him stood a toddler with a blue hat and a blue pacifier. Ku felt his ears flatten as he crouched down low backing into the corner terrified. Calm down? He was suddenly a fox and they expected him too be calm where they nuts?! Calming down was the last thing he wanted to do. 

"Well I guess this proves you theory that there's more too Ku here then meets the eye." Koenma said "amazing it really is."

"Yes," Kurama said moving closer to the fox. Ku seeing an opening to escape his entrapment took off running through Kurama's legs heading towards the large double doors on the other side of the room. He once again slipped on the floor and felt his front paws give way from under him; his bottom jaw hit the floor as he skidded across the floor. He hit something semi solid. Looking up Ku found himself looking into the face of guy wearing all black, a white piece of cloth tied around his forehead, his arms crossed across his chest. The guy stared at Ku for a moment then reached down and picked him up by his scruff. Ku growled in protest struggling to get free as the guy walked over to Kurama and held Ku out too him.

"Lose something Kurama?" he said, Ku growled again and took a swipe with his claws at the guy which only resulted in him swinging back and forth by his scruff. 

"Thank you Hiei," Kurama said taking Ku from Hiei "now are you going to calm down?" Ku hung his head in defeat and nodded "good, now listen too me very carefully, I need you too take a deep breath, close your eyes and visualize yourself turning back to human. You just need too trust me." Ku did as he was told, he closed his eyes and pictured turning human. "Can you picture it?" he nodded "good," Kurama put Ku back on the floor "now just like I told you," Ku looked around at Hiei, then at the toddler, then finally back at Kurama. Sighing loudly, Ku took a deep breath and slowly returned human. He looked at his hands and sighed with relief "that was good," Kurama said.

"What's going on? What just happened too me?!" Ku demanded louder then he intended. He looked around "Where am I? Where's my mother?" slowly he took a deep breath, he was making himself sick panicking like this. The toddler walked over to Ku and looked up at him.

"Welcome Ku, my name is Koenma, ruler of Spirit World." Ku's eyes bugged out Spirit World!? He had learned all about that from his mother, she was a Spirit Healer, she could see and communicate with spirits, if they where having trouble moving on she eased their troubles and allowed them too move on,

"Spirit World?" Koenma nodded grinning proudly "Do...does that mean I'm dead?" Ku asked unable to hide the panic in his voice, he hadn't expected death too be like this, in fact he hadn't expected the afterlife too be like for that matter. Koenma realizing that the boy was obviously very frightened shook his head

"No of course not, you where brought here for your safety."

"Safety, safety from what?" Ku paused for a moment, those things that had been chasing him, his mother had called them, demons. "Why are demons after me? What did I do?" Koenma and Kurama exchanged a look,

"That is not certain, but until we can determine the facts, it's safer if you remain here in Spirit World." Kurama said trying to reassure the boy. "For now, perhaps you should go back too sleep," Sleep? Was he nuts, Ku didn't want too sleep he wanted too go home. Koenma nodded

"That would probably be the best idea," he whistled and Ku's eyes bugged out as a green ogre came through one of the doors. "Show Ku too one of the guest rooms," The ogre nodded and gestured for Ku too follow him. Realizing that he wasn't going to get home on his own and making a break for it would probably get him into a heap of trouble, Ku defeated, followed the ogre out of the large room and down a long corridor. Pictures stared down at him as they walked, and Ku quickened his pace too keep up the ogre and avoid the gaze from the paintings. Standing outside a large door, the ogre opened it and showed Ku inside.

"Have a good sleep, sir," the ogre said shutting the door behind him. Ku jumped a little as the door shut and bite his lip a little looking around the room. A large bed was in front of him and a table with a glass of water beside it. Ku walked over to the bed and climbed onto the top, he sat against the headboard his knees tight against his chest. He was terrified and really wanted too go home. He was afraid too sleep, afraid of turning back into a fox; afraid too leave the room for fear of coming face too face with more demons. So there he sat, not moving from that spot. His eyes fought too stay open as his body protested remaining awake, he was so exhausted and just wanted to sleep. But he was afraid if he slept and became a fox again; he wouldn't be able too become human again. So laying his head on his knees, Ku looked around the room taking in his new surroundings. 

The sounds of footsteps outside the room, caused his body too tense up in fear, the door slowly opened and a shadow stepped inside, Ku bite his lip harder and he closed his eyes trying not too show how scared he really was.

                                    ****************

Soooooo gut chapter? Bad Chapter? Whose the owner of the shadow coming in? Ooo I love cliffies…. Anyways, please review! No flames but constructive criticism is welcome as always…Next chapter up ASAP!

                        *Bows*

Sharpsnout


	3. Truth revelied

Disclaimer: I own Ku, yep he's pretty much it…Don't own the real cast of YYH, and I certainly don't own Rina…as it would she belongs to Clear Shadow…Also Clear Shadow helped me write a good amount of this chapter so THANKS CLEAR SHADOW!!!

So long time on the no update scale huh? Anyways review thanks!

Siv: I know this wasn't a review, but thanks for telling me that you wrote a sequel! Twas great! Please update ASAP!

Lady-Videl:…Why does that really sound familiar?...hm…anyways glad you like this I hope to hear from you!

Suki-Saki-14: Its ok, you reviewed and I'm very appreciative of it! Here you shall find out the ID of the Shadow…bwhahahaha, and yes I forgive you! Course I do! I love hearing from you!

Still Lazy me: silly Clear Shadow...(looks at Ashi then sarcastically) he's a PITA? Hehe Cliffies ARE GUT!!! Ok…I lied they bad…

That was everyone…enjoy the new chappie!

The shadow grew larger as it entered the room, Ku bite his lip so hard that he tasted blood in his mouth. His heart felt like it was going too beat out of his chest it echoed in his ears growing louder. The shadow gave way too a girl, wearing a pink kimono and blue hair. She smiled warmly at him,

"Ku?" she said walking over too him he swallowed nervously and nodded "how are you feeling?" she got closer and saw the terrified look on Ku's face "you don't need too be afraid of me, my name is Botan," there was something about her that seemed almost comforting, like his own mother. "How are you feeling?" he nodded

"All right," he said honestly, Botan walked too the bed and sat down on it smiling at him.

"That's good, now I know you must be very frightened about what's going on and you are probably confused as well, am I right?" Ku nodded

"I wanna go home," he said quietly putting his head down "my mom's hurt she might be dying I need too help her," Botan looked at him sadly and put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly, at first he jumped when she touched his shoulders.

"Ku I need too talk to you about your mother," she said Ku looked at her quickly.

"Have you seen her? Is she ok? When can I see her?"

"I have seen her Ku, and I have talked too her,"

"Is she here too? When can I see her?"

"Ku, perhaps I should explain who I am, your mother was a spirit healer am I correct?" Ku nodded "did she explain who takes the spirits she heals too the spirit world?"

"The grim reaper, he brings them across the river Styx."

"That's right, now please do not get frightened, but I am the Grim Reaper," Ku stared at Botan in shock

"Then you know my mom!" he exclaimed then saw the look on Botan's face, making him wonder if something was wrong.

"Ku, there really isn't an easy way too tell you this, Ku your mother she," Botan paused and put her fist too her mouth wincing a little "I brought her across the Styx earlier, she's at peace now Ku she's no longer in pain," Ku felt his body go numb with shock, in his mind he saw his mother lying on the ground in front of their burning home. She was dead, no; it wasn't possible he was still asleep this was all just a bad dream. Botan put her arm around his shoulders gently Ku didn't respond too her touch, he still didn't believe it; none of this could be true. "Ku I need too know, is Ku your full name?" Slowly the boy shook his head

"No," he said quietly "its Paku, Paku Sishataka," he bit his lip "mom's the one who started calling me Ku, she said she thought it suited me more then Paku, but she didn't want to tell my grandmother she was the one who wanted mom to name me Paku cause that was my grandfather's name. Mom said I was too innocent and nothing like my grandfather to share his name." Botan nodded and smiled at him gently.

"Yes I think I remember your grandfather, interesting character he was." Ku nodded

"I never knew him," Botan patted his back

"I will be right back; there is something I need to take care of,"

"You're gonna leave me?"

"I will return shortly," she said trying to reassure him "I need you to try and get some sleep,"

"But what if I turn into a fox again?" he asked

"Just remember what Kurama told you and if happens again do what he said." And with that Botan left the room. Shivering, Ku knew he couldn't and didn't want to fall asleep. Quietly he slipped off the large bed and tiptoed out the door and down the hall, heading back to the main room where he could hear Koenma, Botan, Kurama, and a young woman's voice talking.

"Paku huh, it'll take some time digging up your information shortie."

"Rika I would appreciate it if you made this as speedy as possible," Koenma said "I'm not certain how much time we truly have."

"Ya, ya, ya whatever I'll do what I can." There was the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

"Well that went well, well Botan, how is our young friend doing?" Kurama said, Ku opened the door slightly peeking out into the main room, watching

"As well as can be expected, he just learned that his mother is dead, as far as we know he is now completely alone, he's afraid to fall asleep fearing that he'll wake and be stuck as a fox forever."

"Well if we don't already have enough to worry about. After searching through the files we found out why Ku's predicament is so familiar. I found a prophecy which unfortunately fits Ku's predicament to a T. It was prophesied years ago that fox demon would fall in love with a mortal woman who would have the ability to heal the souls of the dead and allow them to cross over, the love between them would be the truest love there can be, he would even deny his demonic meaner to be with his true love. If he was able to keep his demonic side under control until a child was born between the two then he would have no trouble keeping his demonic side at bay forever. However if the demonic powers over powered him before a child was born he would abandon the woman and return to the Demon World. Now if the child was born, the child would appear to be a normal human child, however deep inside he or she would be the powers of a fox demon. The powers would be kept for the most part at bay do to the sanctuary of the mother who would use her power of healing to keep the child as human like as possible, she would need to work twice as hard to protect her child as they grew older for the older the child became the stronger the powers would become. If something where to happen to that protection, the child's powers would have no restrictions and start with full force starting with the ability to transform into a fox; it would most likely start off with the child's mind doing this subconsciously, such as when he or she is asleep."

"Do you think that's what happened with Ku?"

"I'm almost positive. However, there is another part of the prophecy which unfortunately is not good." Koenma said pacing back and forth as Botan watched nervously "the father will sense the powers emerging in his child and will seek the child out. If the father still has some love for the healer he will welcome his child teaching him or her to control the new powers losing much of his demonic meaner becoming almost human to protect his child. However if the powers have corrupted the father, he will seek his child out only to kill him or her to gain their powers,"

"How much power can a half fox demon really have?"

"Half fox demon half human/spiritual healer, half breeds in themselves are very powerful, if Ku's mother was indeed a Spiritual Healer, Ku also has those abilities those boost his Spirit energy even if he doesn't know it yet, this energy wouldn't be noticeable to anyone but those who share the child's genes. If Ku's father should get a hold of Ku both Spirit World and the Human world will be in great danger. If Ku's father is indeed after him for his powers then Ku's life as well as the world's future is in terrible danger." Ku bit his lip and felt his entire body shaking in fear. That was it he was out of there, he wanted no part in this anymore. He took off running down the hall making lefts and rights hoping he'd find the exit.

After running for a good 15 minutes, Ku slowed down and breathed heavily trying to recompose himself. He had to get out of there but he didn't know exactly which way he was supposed to go, or even if he was heading in the right direction to get out. The sound of footsteps down the hall he had just come from caught his attention, biting his lip hard, Ku took off running again, he made a left down a hall and looked behind him expecting to see ogres or demons chasing him, that was when he slammed into something very solid. The girl hit the ground and glared up at him,

"OW!!! What the hell? Watch where you going human!" she yelled at him, Ku bit his bottom lip fearfully

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you,"

"Well watch where your runnin next time," she said standing up,

"Um who are you?" Ku asked nervously

"None of your damn business," she said, Ku winced he wasn't used to being yelled at like this, now he really just wanted to go home, he'd even welcome the taunts from his classmates over this.

"You don't work for Ko..Koenma? Do you?" he asked trying again

"I work for myself,"

"Well....like I said...I apologize for running into you," Ku said and bowed respectively like his mother had taught him to do.

"Yeah yeah yeah...."

"uh...do you know how to get out of here?" he asked timidly hoping she did

"Depends," she said lighting a cigarette, Depends!? Ku thought he didn't like where this

conversation was going.

"Depends?" he repeated  
"Info doesn't come for free kid." She said blowing the smoke, Ku panicked, he didn't

have ANY money; he was still wearing his PJs for crying out loud.  
"I....I dont have any...money..." Ku said honestly, the girl sighed and shrugged,

"Alright. Follow me. I'll lead ya out and you can pay later." She said at last and gestured for him to follow.

"Thank you," Ku said jogging to keep up with her "thank you very much, I really appreciate this." The girl nodded and led Ku down a series of halls, it felt like they where walking forever. Suddenly she pushed open a pair of large doors, Ku stared they where back in the room that he had heard Koenma and Botan talking in. She had lied to him! She had led him right back to Koenma.

"Hey bossman does this belong to you?" she said Ku panicked and felt his eyes bug out in shock he couldn't believe she had taken him back here!  
"You said you'd lead me out!!!" Ku shouted he turned to run when the girl reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt holding onto him firmly so he couldn't run away. "Lemme go!" He shouted as loud as he could, the girl ignored his shouts and struggles to get free. "Ow! Lemme go I wanna go home!!" Koenma stared at Ku from behind his desk; he climbed on top of it so he stood somewhat eye level with the girl

"Where in the world did you come from Ku?" he said "I thought Botan left you asleep in the guest room,"

"Clearly she's a worse babysitter then you," the girl said

"Where did you find him Rika?"

"It hit me," Rika said still ignoring all of Ku's struggling,

"Hit you?"

"Let go of me! I mean it let me go!"

"Ran into me,"

"Let go of me!" Ku said loudly, he was getting tired of struggling, but he didn't want to give up, he wanted her to let go of him.

"Ku what where you thinking wandering around," Rika let go of Ku's shirt, but stayed between him and the exit preventing him from leaving. Ku didn't answer, he looked at his feet defeated and unintentionally growled a little, to his surprise the girl, Rika, growled right back at him. He bit his lip again scared,

"I want to go home, you can't keep me here," Rika grinned

"Wanna bet?" she said evilly

"I want to GO home!!"

"Question," Rika said ignoring the boy again, Koenma rubbed his temple and nodded

"Yes?"

"Why is there a human HERE?" Rika asked

"Well he's not exactly a full human per say, he's a half breed half fox demon." Koenma said

"Ok, then why is the HALF human here?" Ku bit his lip even harder and tasted blood, he just wanted to go home, forget all of this; he wished it was all just a dream, a bad dream that he would wake up from.

"I have reason to believe that he is the half breed from the prophecy,"

"Which one," Rika said sarcastically

"The one that if it is fulfilled, will bring destruction to both the Spirit world and the Human world,"

"And that's….bad….right?"

"If Ku really is that child, then yes it is very, very bad."

"Ah, so we should kill him to be sure right?" Rika said simply, Ku's eyes bugged out even more and he desperately looked around for another exit. "I mean....destruction of the world and all would mean a HUGE drop in profits."

"No…" Koenma said "Killing Ku would just cause more trouble. If he dies then his powers will be released making it even easier for his father to get them, therefore making it that much easier to destroy both worlds."

"So we put him in a Spirit Bubble and let him rot. Then store the bubble somewhere." Ku felt like he was going to be sick, looking at the floor he could see his face was green.

"You can't do that!" he said loudly "I didn't do anything!"

"You're a danger," Rika said in an uncaring voice "like a rabid dog," Koenma looked at

Ku then at Rika, then back at Ku, he didn't seem to like the idea of putting Ku in a bubble either.

"What if, what if Ku was trained to fight, to protect himself, to use his demonic powers to defeat his father. If he defeats his father then that prophecy won't occur."

"Who you gonna get to do that?"

"I was thinking perhaps Kurama, he after all is a Kitsune as well, it's probable that Ku has the same types of powers he would be the best bet for an instructor. Not to mention he is the one who found Ku," Rika glared at Koenma

"Kurama do something for someone else? That'll be the day, your better off lockin the kid in a bubble for eternity." And with that Rika turned on her heels and walked out. Ku watched her leave then looked at Koenma apprehensively

"Your not gonna put me in a bubble are you?" he asked "I swear I wont get in the way you wont even know I'm here, hey here's an idea you just send me home." Koenma smiled at Ku

"I wish I could Ku, but right now sending you back to the human world is out of the question." Koenma thought for a moment, he needed to convince Kurama to train the boy and it was obvious Ku wasn't going to stay where he was told. "Ku do you like to read?" he asked giving it a shot. Ku seemed to perk up a little

"I guess,"

"If you promise to stay there I can show you to our library." He thought about this offer for a moment

"All right," Ku said and followed the miniature ruler down the hall towards the library, knowing very well that Koenma was just trying to take his mind off of home and what had happened to him.

So good chappie? Lemme know…Flames not accepted but reviews and constructive critism are!

bows

Sharpsnout


	4. Training

Disclaimer: I own Ku, his mother, his father, and the demony things associated with his father, Rika belongs to Clear Shadow, and well….everyone else who you recognize do not belong to either one of us so there you go.

Wow…long time no update huh? Sorry 'bout that, major writers block, also this chapter may seem a little short, I was having a hard time ending it and even then I'm not sure if it sounds right, if it doesn't please tell me.

Oo… Review thanks!

Ok just one but here it goes

Suki-Saki-14: glad you like, true he's alone, but he's gonna hafta learn to deal with it, its sad I know, but if he's gonna survive its necessary. Rika's not mean (looks around carefully and sighs with relief) trust me she just puts off that image…heh…if you want to read more 'bout her check out Clear Shadow's fics. Anyways thanks for your review, hope to keep hearing from you.

So yea that's it…hope you all enjoy the new chapter…like I said it's short, but hopefully good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Convincing Kurama to undertake the task of training Ku had actually been easier then Koenma had predicted and Kurama was more willing to train Ku then Rika had emphasized. The trouble was getting Ku to agree to the whole thing. He wasn't planning on leaving the library let alone fight; he was flat out refusing on both requests and Koenma was running out of bribes, he had decided to try explaining to Ku his position, but Ku's stuborness was rearing its head with full blast.

"Ku I don't really thing you understand the position your in at the moment."

"Wanna bet?" Ku retorted his nose in very thick book he had found in a dusty corner. The book was so large that Ku had to hold it with both hands and all that could be seen of him over the book was small bits of his hair that stuck up.

"I'll be straight with you Ku; you may be killed if you do not learn to defend yourself,"

"Everyone's gotta go at some point." Koenma knew Ku was just upset about the ordeal he had faced that night and probably would be much easier to convince after he'd had some time to sort everything out; however time was something they didn't have. So Koenma decided to try a different approach.

"Ku your mother was a healer correct,"

"Maybe,"

"Therefore she was a pacifist am I right?" Now Ku peeked over the book,

"Yea," he paused for a moment "and so am I,"

"That's why you refuse to learn to fight?"

"Yes, that's why I refuse to learn to fight." Koenma thought this over for a moment.

"Ku, being a pacifist means you don't believe in fighting at all,"

"Thank you Webster's," Ku said sarcastically

"Does that mean you also believe the world needs total peace?"

"Mom believed that it was possible, dunno if she believed the world could handle it, so I guess I do too," Koenma walked over to Ku and sat in the chair next to him.

"Ku do you know what will happen if you don't learn to fight?"

"I stay in this Petri dish and never go home?"

"No, Ku I'm going to explain to you the reason I believe your life is in danger." He paused and looked at the boy "Ku if you don't learn to fight and are killed the powers you posses deep inside you will automatically go to someone who is genetically connected to you, meaning your father."

"You know what all of you guys are nuts, my dad died before I was born, in a car accident. I heard you guys talkin' and I don't believe it."

"Ku why else would demon's be after you?"

"I don't know you're the Spirit Ruler, you tell me,"

"Ku if your father should obtain your powers he will either unintentionally or intentionally cause the complete destruction of both the Human World and Spirit World. Not only would your mother's spirit be in danger but all those, she worked so hard to help. Are you truly willing to take that blame?" Ku looked at the floor for a second, he hadn't thought about that. "Believe it or not, your half demon therefore only half pacifist learning to fight isn't going to go against your beliefs.

"All right," he said softly "I'll learn to fight," Koenma nodded

"Thank you Ku, Kurama will begin your lesson tomorrow." And with that Koenma walked out of the library. Ku bit his lip

"I'm sorry momma, I'm so, so sorry." He said softly and put his head down on the book and sobbed.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Ku you're never going to learn this if you don't at least try and defend yourself," Kurama said as he sent Ku sliding across the floor. Ku slowly stood up and whipped his brow; drenched in sweat he had been thrown around for the last hour and was really getting sick of it.

"Maybe I'm not meant to learn this, maybe that's why I cant get it,"

"You can't get it because you're not trying." Kurama said "now like I told you focus your spirit energy, it will help create a shield."

"I'm tryin! It won't work!" Kurama took a deep breath, he could see Ku's heart really wasn't in this and if his heart wasn't in it, he'd never get it. "This is ridicules! Why learn to fight when I'm gonna be stuck here! Its not like I'm being allowed to leave," Kurama didn't answer instead he nodded for Ku to prepare for another attack.

"Here we go," he said Ku didn't even try and defend himself this time; he was nailed and sent flying into the wall. He hit the wall and slide down to a sitting position.

"That's it! I quit!" he said loudly and before Kurama could react he ran out of the room. Koenma walked in and looked at Kurama;

"Everything going all right?"

"Ku has the ability to fight, but he lacks the desire and without that he may never learn to protect himself."

"I thank you for trying Kurama, maybe Rika was right;"

"Right?"

"Her idea of protecting Ku more so Spirit World and the Human world, is looking the boy in a Spirit Bubble. I'm beginning to agree with her, it may be our only option." Kurama was about to answer that when the door slammed open shaking the room.

"That is most ridicules idea I have ever heard!" Botan said loudly walking into the room.

"Unfortunately she has a point Botan. If Ku won't learn how to protect himself its one of our only options;"

"Sure that saves everything, but what about a boy's life!"

"Botan be reasonable."

"I am, I made a promise to Saiuka that no matter what Ku would be safe and free, you put him in this bubble I will be breaking my promise and I refuse to do that." Koenma rubbed the back of his head,

"I don't know what else we can do; we do not have that much time." Kurama rubbed his chin thinking for a moment

"Perhaps we can unlock his fighting abilities with the desire to protect." Koenma looked at Kurama tapping his finger to his head thinking.

"But the question is who is Ku protective of enough that he will use his powers?"

"Well with his mother gone, it needs to be someone who connected with him,"

"Someone he trusts and feels close to,"

"someone like," both of them looked at one another then at Botan

"Oh no you are not using me as some kind of bait, not happening," she said shaking her

head at the two of them. "No way."

ooooooooooooooooooo

So good? Bad? Worse? Lemme know, just no flames guys ok? That's all I ask, I take constructive criticism but that's a nein on the flames…so till next update later!

(bows)

Sharpsnout


End file.
